


Suga's Mom

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Fairy Tail, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it might wrong, but I'm in love with  Suga's mom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Original song: Stacy's Mom by: Fountains of Wayne  
> Lyrics were altered slightly for the story  
> I don't own Fairy Tail, Haikyuu!!, or the song. Just the plot and altered lyrics

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

Tetsurou Kuro is dating Sugawara Koushi. Suga’s mother is Mirajane Strauss. Everything seems fine between Kuro and Suga until Kuro starts to fall for his boyfriend’s mom. Suga waits for Kuro at the train station like he always does since they live in different towns, and they’re one train ride from each other. Tetsurou arrives wearing his team pants and a tank top, grinning as he kisses his boyfriend chastely.

“Sorry for the wait.”

“No worries. Let’s go, my mom should be coming back soon from her business trip.”

“Mind if I come over your house?” Koushi has had his suspicions over this because Kuro only wants to come over whenever he hears Mira is going to be home. Most of the time they go to Kuro’s house, the arcade to play games with Kenma, or some other place. He doesn’t question it as the duo head to his house.

_Suga, can I come over after school? (after school)_

_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)_

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)_

_Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

Mirajane is walking around the kitchen while talking on the phone as Kuro and Suga are out back by the pool. Tetsurou’s eyes are watching the older woman as she walks by the window in her swimsuit. He blushes and bites his lower lip as dirty thoughts flew through his mind. It’s been that way since Kuro met Mira a few years ago when he was a first year. The silver-haired beauty always treats him and Suga like little kids most of the time, but the captain of Nekoma has different views.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

_I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

Kuro is definitely head over heels for his boyfriend’s mother. There’s no denying it because he is always peeing on her or asking Koushi about her. Mirajane is all he thinks about besides school and volleyball. The silver-haired woman is so attractive and beautiful that it became impossible for the teen to deny his feelings.

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Suga, can't you see you're just not the boy for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Suga's mom_

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

Kuro can’t deny he’s in love with Mirajane, and the feelings only sink in deeper the more he goes to see Suga and she’s home. On Friday, the wing-spiker promises his boyfriend that he’d spend the night, though he secretly wants to peep on Koushi’s mom again. It was perfect weather to be outside when he arrives at the house, and Mira is laying on a massage table wearing nothing but a towel on. Tetsurou feels like he’s in a dream and out of his lustful daydream, he accidentally volunteers to mow Suga’s lawn while the setter cleaned inside the house. A huge, muscular man with bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes walks over to said goddess.

“I’m only doing this because I owe you.”

“You’re the best, Laxus. Thank you~”

“Yeah, yeah.”

_Suga, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)_

_Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)_

_And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

It’s clear Kuro doesn’t like Laxus, doesn’t like his aura, appearance, and especially doesn’t like his hands all over Mirajane. The third year keeps his mouth shut for once and continues to mow the lawn until he hears faint moaning. He glances over to see his “future wife” relaxing and moaning faintly from that blonde’s touch.

“Laxus, you missed a spot over there.”

“Where?”

“By my legs.”

His blood nearly boils over when Laxus smirks in his direction on purpose after catching him on purpose. Kuro frowns when the man’s hands slowly get closer to Mira’s perfect ass. The wing-spiker just wants to murder Laxus and keep Mirajane to himself, wanting that beauty all to himself. Ever since he found out Suga’s dad abandoned them, Kuro has been slightly desperate to fill that void and be the man to make Mira happy. He refuses to let Laxus or any other man have her heart. It seems like a fantasy, but Tetsurou believes things will work out for him.

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_

_But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want, and I've waited so long_

_Suga, can't you see you're just not the boy for me_

_I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Suga's mom_

Kuro watches her in the pool from his boyfriend’s room while Suga went to the bathroom. Each droplet on her skin is making the raven-head feel flustered and aroused. He feels himself getting hard and gropes his own crotch, eventually unzipping his jeans to release his erection. With a soft sigh of relief, the captain starts to stroke his member slowly while thinking about his boyfriend’s mother’s features. Mira’s hair is a rich shade of ash gray. It flows in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, ocean blue and seem to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seems the picture of perfection. When she smiles, the world would sigh with contentment. Whenever she laughs, the world would laugh with her. When she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. Her body has all the curves, large full breasts, and strong firm legs followed by a beautiful round ass. He grunts and moans as he pleasures himself, not paying attention to the sound of the door opening.

“Kuro?! What are you doing?!”

“S-Suga!? I-I…” Kuro is rendered speechless as he’s caught jerking off to his boyfriend’s mom.

“Oh my god, you’re in love with my mom!” Koushi runs his fingers through his hair in distress, not sure how else to handle catching his lover masturbating to his mother in the pool, “that’s my mom you’re jerking off to…”

“I know…I’m sorry…” _I can’t help that I’m in love with your mom._

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Suga, can't you see you're just not the boy for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Suga's mom_

_Suga's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long,_

_Suga can't you see you're just not the boy for me,_

_I know it might be wrong but oh oh (I know it might be wrong)_

_I'm in love with (Suga's mom oh oh)_

_(Suga's mom oh oh)_

_I'm in love with Suga's mom_


End file.
